Battle4: No way, The Another Kamen Rider Zi-O?
Battle4: No way, The Another Kamen Rider Zi-O? is a episode from Super Smash Strongest Battle (Super Hero Taisen Series). Plot After the third round, Sonic, Blueberry Cake and Cherry Crash ran to help Mario and Sora, who were with Riku, Cupcake Slash and Medusa. What was Ritla's secret? Continuity and Placement Transcript :(Episode begins with Zion "Pikachu18", Aria Blaze and Rose Ortiz running to help Mario and Sora from Team Legendary Super Stars, Riku, Cupcake Slash and Medusa) :(Sonic the Hedgehog, Blueberry Cake and Cherry Crash appears) :Zion "Pikachu18": Sonic! :Sonic the Hedgehog: Hey, Zion! You, Aria and Rose are here to help Mario and Sora? :Aria Blaze: Yeah, we're gonna help them. :Sonic the Hedgehog: Then, let's go! :Zion "Pikachu18", Blueberry Cake, Cherry Crash, Aria Blaze and Rose Ortiz: Right! :(We see President Galeem spying on the Heroes) :President Galeem: evilly It seems that the Heroes are here at Metal 4, after all. :(President Dharkon arrives) :President Dharkon: Are we still using the girl, Ritla for our plan? :President Galeem: Of course, we are. :President Dharkon: It's time for us to revive the Army of the Revival. :(We see Lord Drakkend spying on President Galeem and President Dharkon) :Lord Drakkend: (uses communicator) Tommy. It's me, Planet. I came from the future, I need to warn my younger self about the Presidents of Metal 4's plans to revive the Army of the Revival. I'll teleport you here in Metal 4. It's easier if we're at the rendezvous point. :Tommy Oliver: (on communicator) Okay. I'll on my way. I'll bring Orion, Antonio, Scott and Jason here. :Lord Drakkend: (uses communicator) Alright. Thanks. I have to warn Planet and fast! :(Lord Drakkend ran to Captain Planet to warn him about the Presidents of Metal 4's plans) :(Opening Scene) :Narrator: Super Smash Bros. The series began in 1999 on the Nintendo 64 and it took the world by storm. Now, the Reiwa Period has started, team of heroes will take the title "strongest" in order to fulfill their wishes. :AllSpark Pictures and Universal Studios Presents :In Association with Nintendo Entertainment and Toei :( plays) :5-Week Continuous Special Super Smash Strongest Battle!! :Starring... ::Charles Martinet as Mario ::Roger Craig Smith as Sonic the Hedgehog ::Joel Haley Osmont as Sora ::Eva Tavares as Blueberry Cake ::Paula Berry as Cherry Crash ::J.G. Quintel as Mordecai ::Andrew Gray as Troy Burrows ::William Shewfelt as Brody Romero ::Tony Moras as Ian ::Rhoda Montemayor as Rose Ortiz ::With Peyton List as Ritla ::Benedict Cumberbatch as Zerowing ::Andrew Francis as Dr. Galaga ::And William Shatner as Darkspine Magma Dragoon :Producers by J.G. Quintel and Meghan McCarthy :Songs by Project. R, Rider Chips, Kamen Rider Girls, Peter Rida Michail and Dillon Francis :Story Based on , , My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Rainbow Rocks and The LEGO Movie 2: The Second Part :Battle4: No way, The Another Kamen Rider Zi-O? :(At outside, daytime) :(We see Princess Applejack sleeping, until...) :Luigi: Applejack. Applejack... :(Princess Applejack awake and looks Luigi's face) :Luigi: Hi. :Princess Applejack: screams :Luigi: Applejack? :Princess Applejack: screams :Luigi: App— :Princess Applejack: screams :Luigi: Applejack! :Princess Applejack: What!? :Luigi: Five apple pies, please. :Princess Applejack: Five apple pies comin' right up. :Luigi: Oh no, I forget money. :Princess Applejack: It's okay, Luigi. I got you covered. :Luigi: Thank you. :(Luigi ate apple pie) :Princess Applejack: Do you like it? :Luigi: I like it. Say, Applejack, are you gonna bring the Apple Fritters, Apples Pies, Apple Fritters, Apple Fries, Apple Dumplings, Caramel Apples and Apple Juices to Lily Pad's birthday party? :Princess Applejack: Of course. :(At Canterlot High School gym) :Underwear Rabbid: Hey, guys, I've brought something for Lily Pad's birthday party. :Wasabi: Really? What was it? :Underwear Rabbid: I've brought some four boxes sausages for Lily Pad's birthday party. :Wasabi: That's a great idea, Underwear Rabbid. That'll work. :Underwear Rabbid: Yep. I'll show you. :(Underwear Rabbid shows Unified Heroes some four boxes sausages) :Underwear Rabbid: Did you brought something for Lily Pad's birthday party? :Sweet Leaf: That's right, Underwear Rabbid. We've brought the Pepperoni Plates to Lily Pad's birthday party too. :(The Unified Heroes shows Underwear Rabbid a Pepperoni Plates) :Underwear Rabbid: Wow. You did brought the Pepperoni Plates to Lily Pad's birthday party? :Nolan North: Yep. :(Spike arrives as he carrying giant plate of nachos) :Lapinibernatus: Oh hey, Spike, are you carrying giant plate of nachos to Lily Pad's birthday party? :Spike: Why yes I am, Lapinibernatus. :Lapinibernatus: How are you not a dog? :Spike: Well, Lapinibernatus, ever since our friends has defeated Love and Hate Evolto, Kamen Rider Night Rogue, Kamen Rider Pandora, Kamen Rider Kaiser and Kamen Rider Hazard Rogue. The World of Equestria Girls and World of MLP: Firendship is Magic has ultimately merged together into one to become World of Equestria Girls and World of MLP: Firendship is Magic. By combing two worlds are World of Equestria Girls and World of MLP: Firendship is Magic is by ultimately merged together into one. Since the ceremony of having the human world and Equestria together. :Lpainibernatus: Does it include World of Equestria Girls and MLP: Friendship is Magic, World of My Little Pony (G1) and World of My Little Pony Tales are merging into World of World of Equestria Girls, MLP: Friendship is Magic, MLP (G1) and MLP Tales? :Spike: Yes. :Professor Mad Rabbid: Well, I've brought something for Lily Pad's birthday party too. :Spike: Really? :Professor Mad Rabbid: Yeah. I'll show you. :(Professor Mad Rabbid shows the Unified Heroes a Sausage Kabobs) :Spike: You've brought some Sausage Kabobs to Lily Pad's birthday party? :Professor Mad Rabbid: Yep. :(Rabbid Trio arrives) :Classic Sonic the Hedgehog: Rabbid Trio, you're here for Lily Pad's birthday party? :Rabbid Trio: Yes. We wanna show you something that we've brought to Lily Pad's birthday party. :(Rabbid Trio shows the Unified Heroes all the boxes of sausages) :Classic Miles "Tails" Prower: Wow. You've brought all the boxes of sausages to Lily Pad's birthday party? :Rabbid Trio: Exactly. :Classic Amy Rose: That is a lot of sausages. :(Gorilla Rabbid arrives with the giant sausage) :Classic Knuckles the Echidna: Oh hey, Gorilla Rabbid, are you bringing that giant sausage to Lily Pad's birthday party? :Gorilla Rabbid: Why yes, Classic Knuckles, I am. I've brought giant sausage to Lily Pad's birthday party. :(Blythe Baxter, Russell Ferguson, Zoe Trent, Vincent 'Vinnie' Alfonso Terrio, Sunil Nevla, Minka Mark, Pepper Mildred Clark, Penny Ling, Anna Twombly, Roger Baxter, Youngmee Song, Jasper Jones, Sue Patterson, Buttercream Sundae, Aunt Christie and Sugar Sprinkles arrives with some cupcakes and cupcake sliders) :Nicole Watterson: Hi, Blythe Baxter, Russell Ferguson, Zoe Trent, Vincent 'Vinnie' Alfonso Terrio, Sunil Nevla, Minka Mark, Pepper Mildred Clark, Penny Ling, Anna Twombly, Roger Baxter, Youngmee Song, Jasper Jones, Sue Patterson, Buttercream Sundae, Aunt Christie, Sugar Sprinkles, you've brought some cupcakes and cupcake sliders to Lily Pad's birthday party? :Aunt Christie: That's right, Nicole. We've brought some cupcakes and cupake sliders to Lily Pad's birthday party. :Richard Watterson: Alright. :Anais Watterson: Yep. Also, Sugar Sprinkles was living inside the Sweet Truck. Do you know that? :Youngmee Song: Oh, we know and I've brought Sugar Sprinkles to Sweet Delights. Now, we have two pets. :Darwin Watterson: Really? :Youngmee Song: Yeah. :Nicole Watterson: You have two pets? :Aunt Christie: Yes. We have two pets are Buttercream Sundae and Sugar Sprinkles. :Nicole Watterson: Oh. :Rigby: Well, Mordecai and I brought some Ultimate Cupcakes to Lily Pad's birthday party. :Blythe Baxter: Really? :Rigby: Yes. :(Rigby shows Blythe Baxter, Russell Ferguson, Zoe Trent, Vincent 'Vinnie' Alfonso Terrio, Sunil Nevla, Minka Mark, Pepper Mildred Clark, Penny Ling, Anna Twombly, Roger Baxter, Youngmee Song, Jasper Jones, Sue Patterson, Buttercream Sundae, Aunt Christie and Sugar Sprinkles the Ultimate Cupcakes) :Anna Twombly: Wow. You did bring the Ultimate Cupcakes to Lily Pad's birthday party. :Rigby: Yep. I have a recipe to show you. :(Rigby shows Blythe Baxter, Russell Ferguson, Zoe Trent, Vincent 'Vinnie' Alfonso Terrio, Sunil Nevla, Minka Mark, Pepper Mildred Clark, Penny Ling, Anna Twombly, Roger Baxter, Youngmee Song, Jasper Jones, Sue Patterson, Buttercream Sundae, Aunt Christie and Sugar Sprinkles a Ultimate Cupcake Recipe) :Roger Baxter: You have a Ultimate Cupcake Recipe? :Rigby: Yes, Roger, I have it with me. :Youngmee Song: Are there anymore? :Rigby: Oh, yeah. :(Rigbyshows Youngmee Song a picutre of Mordecai and him are making Ultimate Cupcakes) :Youngmee Song: Wow. You and Mordecai did making the Ultimate Cupcakes. :Rigby: Yep. :(Princess Applejack arrives with the apple cake) :Penny Ling: Princess Applejack, are you bringing that apple cake to Lily Pad's birthday party? :Princess Applejack: Why yes, Penny Ling, yes I am. :Jasper Jones: Does it include Apple Fritters, Apples Pies, Apple Fries, Apple Dumplings, Caramel Apples, Apple Juices and Apple Cupcakes to Lily Pad's birthday party too? :Princess Applejack: Eeeeyup. I'll show you. :(Princess Applejack shows the Unified Heroes a Apple Fritters, Apples Pies, Apple Fries, Apple Dumplings, Caramel Apples, Apple Juices and Apple Cupcakes) :Sue Patterson: Well, why do you know you've brought the Apple Fritters, Apples Pies, Apple Fries, Apple Dumplings, Caramel Apples, Apple Juices and Apple Cupcakes to Lily Pad's birthday party. :Princess Applejack: That's right, Sue, I did. :(Evolto is spying on the Unified Heroes at the Canterlot High School gym) :Evolto: Little girls... :Princess Fluttershy, Hanasaki Tsubomi, Hoshizora Miyuki and Nono Hana: screams Monster!!! :(Luigi and Sento punches Evolto) :Luigi: (angry) Evolto!!!!!!!! :Sento Kiryu: (angry) Go away!!!!!!!! :(Evolto was out of the scene) :Luigi: Sento, what do you do?! That's my apple pies! :Sento Kiryu: Sorry, Weegee. :Luigi: That's not my name! :Princess Fluttershy: He save us. :Hanasaki Tsubomi: He's handsome. :Hoshizora Miyuki: Courage. :Nono Hana: Awesome. :Starfire: So amazing! :Starfire (Teen Titans 2003 TV Series) and Sophisticata: And dreamy, too. :Lance the Fox: He's a jerk. :(Sophisticata hits Lance the Fox) :Luigi: Not today, idiot! :Ryuga Banjo: Sento! :Sento Kiryu: What? :Ryuga Banjo: Come on. :(Sento and Ryuga going outside at the Canterlot High School gym) :(Scene cuts to Sento and Ryuga at the rain) :Sento Kiryu: Banjo, what about me? :(Ryuga Banjo shows Sento Kiryu a Mario Ridewatch and Sonic Ridewatch) :Sento Kiryu: Ridewatches? But why? :Ryuga Banjo: Two Ridewatches were used to teleportation. :Sento Kiryu: Teleportation? :Kazumi Sawatari: We heard talking. :(Sento and Ryuga saw Kazumi, Misora, Luigi and Twilight Sparkle) :Sento Kiryu: Kazumi! Misora! :Ryuga Banjo: Twilight! Weegee! :Luigi: I'm not Weegee! :(Scene cuts to Tommy Oliver and the Turtles) :(We see Donatello preparing the teleporter for Jason Lee Scott, Tommy Oliver, Scott Truman, Antonio Garcia and Orion) :(Beast Morphers Rangers arrives) :Jason Lee Scott: Donnie, how are we doing with the teleporter? :Donatello: It's going great. But, all we need is a power source to connect it with the teleporter that Tails and I were working on and- :(Sunset Shimmer shows the Ninja Turtles, Legendary Rangers and Beast Morphers Rangers the Staff of Sacanas) :Ravi Shaw: Sunset, is that the Staff of Sacanas? :Sunset Shimmer: Yep. Well, Princess Twilight told me about one of her adventures. When, Twilight, Rainbow Dash and I went to Equestria. :(Wesley Collins arrives) :Wesley Collins: Sunset, I think it's best for you to use the Staff of Sacanas for good instead of evil. :Sunset Shimmer: You're right, Wes. Thank you. Although, Princess Twilight and Fizzlepop Berrytwist or I called her Tempest Shadow, used it for restoring Equestria after the Storm King's defeat. :Raphael: She's right, Wes. Maybe the Staff of Sacanas could work! :Sunset Shimmer: Yep. :(At Metal 4) :(Ritla calls Sento on her phone) :Ritla: Hello. :Sento Kiryu: Where is he? :Ritla: What? :Sento Kiryu: Where is Gentoku! :Ritla: You mean Gentoku-san? :Sento Kiryu: (angry) Ritla, where is Gentoku?! :Ritla: He is with Shadow the Hedgehog and Adagio Dazzle. :Sento Kiryu: (angry) What?! What are you thinking... If they are killed, Gentoku will be gone. :Ritla: What you are talking about? :Sento Kiryu: I just... find... him. (He turned off Build Phone and he got very angry) :(Sento Kiryu threw away his smartphone with his anger) :Ritla: But... I didn't do a such a thing. crying :(Dr. Galaga arrives) :Dr. Galaga: Poor, little Ritla. It's a shame that the Heroes are still at Metal 4. (On Build Phone, still working) But, I think that you and I will help President Galeem and President Dharkon revive the Army of the Revival. :(Sento stops and picks up his smartphone, on speaker) :Sento Kiryu: The Army of the Revival?! Oh, no. I gotta tell Banjo and Kazumi about this. (calls Lucky on Build Phone) Lucky, I know you're there in Metal 4. Listen, I need you to warn Gentoku about President Galeem and President Dharkon's plan! :Dr. Galaga: But, consider this a little misunderstanding of ours. Hold, please. :(Do What You Gotta Do plays) :Ritla: You're gonna sing, were you? :Dr. Galaga: Of course, I am. :[Dr. Galaga] ::Listen, little girl ::You're talking to a God ::And I don't wanna hear the drama ::Kindness isn't my brand :[Ritla] ::Oh, I guess, that's why you ran :[Dr. Galaga] ::Try being good to you for your sake! :[Ritla] ::You stink at being a dad :[Dr. Galaga] ::Poor Ritli, are you sad? :[Ritla] ::Not as sad as you with you having powers ::I didn't come to fight, for once, do something right :[Dr. Galaga] ::I have Ridewatches, were you expecting flowers? :[Ritla] ::I only need you 'cause I came here for something :[Dr. Galaga] ::I've given you everything :[Ritla and Dr. Galaga] ::By giving you (me) nothing :[Dr. Galaga] ::I did what I had to do (Ooh-ooh-ooh) :[Ritla] ::No, you only did what's best for you :[Dr. Galaga] ::Well, you could learn a thing or two (Ooh-ooh-ooh) ::When push comes to shove, you do what you gotta do, yeah :[Ritla] ::You were never there ::Guess you don't have a phone ::You never called to say "I miss you" :[Dr. Galaga] ::Hahaha, are you kidding? ::Is this a joke? ::You need to let it go ::You're stronger with those daddy issues :[Ritla] ::Oh! Thank you! :[Dr. Galaga] ::Show me some respect ::It ain't easy to neglect ::My attention would've made you softer :[Ritla] ::Oohoo! Should I be proud? ::Don't turn this thing around :[Dr. Galaga] ::I guess you are your father's daughter, hahaha :[Ritla] ::Don't think I need you ::I just came here for something :[Dr. Galaga] ::I've given you everything :[Ritla and Dr. Galaga] ::By giving you (me) nothing :[Ritla] ::I did what I had to do (Ooh-ooh-ooh) ::I made it on my own, no thanks to you :[Dr. Galaga] ::Well, you could learn a thing or two (Ooh-ooh-ooh) ::When push comes to shove ::You do what you gotta do ::How 'bout I go with you and we'll spend some time? :[Ritla] ::How 'bout you stay here, 'cause you're out of your mind! :[Dr. Galaga] ::Let's make new memories, you can show me the town :[Ritla] ::No, you can keep your memories now :Dr. Galaga: Get over it! :Ritla: I am over it! :Ritla and Dr. Galaga: I'm over you being over it! :[Dr. Galaga] ::Let's dance :Break :Dr. Galaga: Whoo! :[Ritla and Dr. Galaga] ::I did what I had to do (Ooh-ooh-ooh) ::No, you only did what's best for you ::Well, you could learn a thing or two (Ooh-ooh-ooh) ::When push comes to shove, you do ::When push comes to shove, you do ::When push comes to shove, you do what you gotta do :[Dr. Galaga] ::Yeah :Dr. Galaga: cackling :Ritla: Pa-lease! :Dr. Galaga: Okay. Here you go. :(Dr. Galaga hands Ritla a Blank Watch) :Dr. Galaga: It's a Blank Watch. You could use it for safe keeping. :Ritla: Okay then. :(At Sento's Laboratory) :Sento Kiryu: Banjo! Kazumi! Ritla's being manipulated by Dr. Galaga! :Ryuga Banjo and Kazumi Sawatari: What?! :(Sougo, Geiz, Woz and Tsukuyomi arrives) :Sougo Tokiwa: We need Evolto to join us. :Evolto: Yo! :(Ryuga, Kazumi, Misora, Hanasaki Tsubomi, Kurumi Erika, Nono Hana, Yakushiji Saaya, Kagayaki Homare, Aisaki Emiru, Ruru Amour, Ryusoulgers, Ninja Turtles, Sougo, Geiz, Woz, Tsukuyomi, Garu, Balance, Hammie, Kotaro Sakuma, Humane Seven and Luigi are confused by Evolto) :Hammie: Why are you here, Evolto?! :Evolto: I just wanna drop by for awhile and I decided to help you when I heard what Tokiwa said. :Garu: Just what are you talking about?! :Rainbow Dash: There is no way that you're helping us, Evolto! :Luigi: Don't worry, guys. I'll do it myself. :Leonardo: You can't do it, Weegee? :Luigi: I never called me that "Weegee", Leonardo! I wasn't talking to you, so you can just shut up! :Leonardo: Sorry, Luigi, my bad. :Luigi: sighs That's better. I use it. :(Luigi uses Mario Ridewatch) :Mario Ridewatch: Mario! :(Mario Ridewatch turns into power of flame on his hands) :Luigi: That's Mario's ability. :(Luigi shoots Mario's ability that can burn) :All: Whoa! :Nono Hana: Mechokku! Luigi have the power of flame? :Sento Kiryu: Mario Ridewatch that can shoot the fire and Sonic Ridewatch that can run at full speed like a wind. :(Sento uses Sonic Ridewatch) :Sonic Ridewatch: Sonic! :Sento Kiryu: Here we go!!!! :(Sento runs to fast) :Hanasaki Tsubomi, Kurumi Erika, Yakushiji Saaya, Kagayaki Homare and Aisaki Emiru: He is so fast! :(Sento Kiryu stops running) :Sento Kiryu: This is the best! :Twilight Sparkle: Now, shall we begin the experiment? :Sento Kiryu: Hey! :(Good Morning World by BURNOUT SYNDROMES plays) :(Sento, Ryuga and Sci-Twi were testing Science) :Sento Kiryu: This one can be teleported to another world. :Twilight Sparkle: Yes. :(Explode sound) :Sento Kiryu and Twilight Sparkle: What's that?! :(Sento Kiryu and Twilight Sparkle saw Ryuga Banjo was explode) :Sento Kiryu and Twilight Sparkle: Banjo!/Banjo-san! :Ryuga Banjo: Sorry! My bad! :(Twilight Sparkle notices Banjo's opened fly) :Twilight Sparkle: snickers Banjo, your fly was open and... laughing :Ryuga Banjo: Wait, what?! Twilight, stop laughing at me! Sophisticata DON'T LOOK AT ME!!! :Sophisticata: screams :(Haruto Soma arrives) :(Garu and Balance were training by Luigi and Applejack) :(Princess Applejack arrives with the apple pies) :Princess Applejack: I have arrive. :Luigi: Applejack! :Applejack: Another Me. :Princess Applejack: I take the apple pies. :Balance: Thanks, AJ. (He ate piece of apple pie) Oh, delicious. :Evolto: I have some coffee for you. :(Luigi drank Evolto's salty coffee and spit salty coffee straight at Evolto's face) :Luigi: Salty! Evolto, what did you put in the coffee?! :(Evolto shows Luigi a salty coffee) :Luigi: (mad) I'll... just... kill him. :Garu: Whoa! Free coffee! :Luigi: No, Garu! You can't drink coffee, that is a salty coff— :(Garu drank Evolto's salty coffee and spit salty coffee straight at Evolto's face again) :(Ninja Turtles were training by Hammie and Kotaro Sakuma) :Hammie: Chameleon Ninja Art: Clone Technique! :Michelangelo: Whoa! This is insanely awesome! :Donatello: Hammie, did you just make clones of yourselves?! :Hammie and her clones: Yep! :(Rarity, Tsubomi and Erika making fashion for Kazumi, Misora and Ryusoulgers) :Koh: Wow! :Kazumi Sawatari: Not bad! :Bamba (Ryusoulger): Where's my shirts? :Kazumi Sawatari: Not you, Stego. :Bamba (Ryusoulger): It's not Stegosaurus, it's a Miragaia, Potato Guy. :(Tsukuyomi arrives) :Tsukuyomi: Rarity, I hope you can make me a dress for me. :Rarity: Sure thing, darling. :(Princess Rarity arrives) :Rarity: Another Me, you're here! Tsukuyomi asked me to make a dress for her. :Princess Rarity: Yes. Is this because you're human and I'm an alicorn? :Rarity: Yes. :(Mizuki Kanzaki, Sora Kazesawa, Hime Shiratori, Yume Nijino, Lilie Shirogane, Rei Kizaki, Mio Minato, Mirai Asuka and Karen Kamishiro arrives) :Rarity: Oh hello there, Mizuki, Sora, Hime, Yume, Lilie Shirogane, Rei, Mio, Mirai and Karen. You're here to help too? :Sora Kazesawa: Yeah. :(Sougo and Geiz is spying on Tsukuyomi at Rarity's house) :Sougo Tokiwa: Tsukuyomi love that dress. Right, Geiz? :Evolto (as human): Geiz, I have some coffee for you. :Geiz Myoukouin: Oh, thank you. :Rarity: Me too! :Sougo Tokiwa: Hey! :(Geiz and Rarity drinks the coffee) :Rarity: Hmm... what did you put in the coffee? :Evolto (as human): Yeah, I put a salt in the coff— :(Geiz and Rarity spit salty coffee straight at Evolto's face) :(Evolto turns into normal) :Evolto: You idiot, why are you spitting me? :Geiz Myoukouin: And you, why are you putting a stupid salt in the coffee?! :Rarity: screaming Ew! Ew! Eeeww! Evolto, you don't have that horrible salt on a perfectly good coffee and you ruined it! RUINED IT!! :Evolto: Hahahahahahaha. :Geiz Myoukouin and Rarity: That's not funny! :Evolto: Sorry. That was the best prank ever. Also, here's this. :(Evolto hands Geiz a Black Wizard Ridewatch) :Geiz Myoukouin: It's that a Black Wizard Ridewatch? :Evolto: Yeah. :Rarity: Well, I found a Ridewatch too. Here. :(Rarity hands Geiz a Pikachu Ridewatch) :Geiz Myoukouin: Thanks. :Rarity: No problem. :(Geiz saw Sougo is happy) :Sougo Tokiwa: Good job, Geiz. :(Sougo thumbs up to Geiz and Geiz thumbs up to Sougo too) :(Scene cuts to Shadow the Hedgehog, Gentoku Himuro and Adagio Dazzle) :Adagio Dazzle: Shadow. :Shadow the Hedgehog: What is it, Adagio? :Adagio Dazzle: I've been thinking that me, Aria and Sonata should stay in the human world, because we've been helping you, Mario, Sonic and the others. :Shadow the Hedgehog: Right. Was this about Nolan? :Adagio Dazzle: Yeah. It's about me and Nolan. We started dating after the Minecraft Wars. :(Emma Goodall and Ritla heard Adagio Dazzle) :Ritla: Oooooh! :Emma Goodall: Adagio's in love with Nolan, I knew it! laughs :Adagio Dazzle: Emma, did Mikey told you about that? :Emma Goodall: I'm gonna say, yes. :Ritla: Who's Mikey? :Emma Goodall: He's a Ninja Turtle and a friend of ours. :Ritla: Oh. :Adagio Dazzle: Maybe, I shouldn't call them human scum, anymore. Because, I have feelings for Nolan and he has feelings for me. :(One Kiss plays) :(Gentoku uses his t-shirt says, "It's showtime!" (ショータイムだ！/Shōtaimu da!)) :Shadow the Hedgehog: (Calm) sighs I like this guy. :(Gawayne arrives) :Gawayne: Please tell me that she's gonna sing? :Shadow the Hedgehog and Gentoku Himuro: Yes, she's gonna sing. :[Adagio Dazzle] ::Don't freak out, it's okay ::'Cause true love can save the day ::And I think we feel the same ::But I don't know ::When we met, it was sweet ::He was oh so into me ::Seems like things are meant to be ::But I don't know ::Does he love me, or does he love me not? ::Do I love him and is it strong enough? ::One kiss, one kiss ::It all comes down to this ::One kiss, one kiss (Oh) ::One kiss, one kiss ::This moment could be it ::I, I, I wanna know ::So here I go (go) ::Keep it cool, keep it calm ::Think he's loved me all along ::But maybe I got it wrong ::So I don't know (hey) ::He's so good, got my back ::But maybe I'm just too bad ::Could we be a perfect match? ::No, I don't know ::Does he love me, or does he love me not? ::Do I love him and is it strong enough? ::One kiss, one kiss ::It all comes down to this ::One kiss, one kiss (Oh) ::One kiss, one kiss ::This moment could be it ::I, I, I wanna know ::So here I go (go) ::Yeah, here I go ::I feel my heartbeat beating saying "it's gonna work" ::But if I'm dream-dream-dreaming this is gonna hurt ::Either I will or I won't ::What if I do and he don't ::Is he my Romeo? ::Oh, there's only one, one way to really know ::One kiss, one kiss ::It all comes down to this ::One kiss, one kiss (Oh) ::One kiss, one kiss ::This moment could be it ::I, I, I wanna know ::So here I go (go) ::Here I go ::Here I go ::Here I go :(Song ends with Adagio Dazzle holds a picture of herself and Nolan North on her smartphone, until she sees Gentoku dancing) :Gentoku Himuro: Here I go! Here I go! Here I go! Here I go! :Adagio Dazzle: Gentoku? Gentoku? (She gets annoyed) Gentoku!! :Gentoku Himuro: What? :Adagio Dazzle: Stop it! The song's over! :Gentoku Himuro: sighs Okay. (He tooks Sclash Driver) :Sclash Driver: Sclash Driver! :Crocodile Crack Fullbottle: Danger! :Sclash Driver: Crocodile! :Gentoku Himuro: Henshin! :Sclash Driver: Wareru! Kuwareru! Kudake chiru! Crocodile In Rogue! Oraa! (scream) :(Gentoku Himuro transforms into Kamen Rider Rogue) :(Darkspine Magma Dragoon arrives) :Kamen Rider Rogue: You cannot break my conviction. :Darkspine Magma Dragoon: Does that Stupid Crocodile want to fight me?! :(Kamen Rider Rogue and Darkspine Magma Dragoon are fighting each other) :(Scene cuts to Team Legendary Super Stars, Riku, Cupcake Slash and Medusa confronting Dr. Galaga, Dark Wallflower Blush and Dark Wallflower Blush's Guardian) :Mario: Dr. Galaga! :Dr. Galaga: Hello, Mario, Sonic and— Who are you? :Sora: My name is Sora. :Dr. Galaga: Oh, Sarah. :Sora: Wait, I'm not a— :Mario: What were you up to now?! :Dr. Galaga: I want to crush you! :(Dr. Galaga shows Legendary Super Stars, Riku, Cupcake Slash and Medusa a Fake Zi-O Ridewatch and Another Ryuga Watch) :Sora: Are you Another Rider!? :Dr. Galaga: Nope. I'm a Kamen Rider! :Ridewatch and Anotherwatch: Zi-O! Ryuga! :Dr. Galaga: Henshin! :Ziku Driver: Rider Time! Kamen Rider Zi-O! Another Time! Ryuga! :(Dr. Galaga transforms into Kamen Rider Fake Zi-O Another RyugaArmor) :Blueberry Cake: Kamen Rider Zi-O?! :Kamen Rider Fake Zi-O Another RyugaArmor: I am Kamen Rider Fake Zi-O. Now to destroy you meddeling heroes! :(Kamen Rider Fake Zi-O uses Another Sonic Watch) :Another Sonic Watch: Sonic! :(Kamen Rider Fake Zi-O placing the Another Sonic Watch inside of Dark Wallflower Blush's Guardian to change him into Another Sonic.) :Another Sonic Watch: Sonic! :Dark Wallflower Blush: Hey! Dr. Galaga, what are you doing?! :Kamen Rider Fake Zi-O Another RyugaArmor: I'm turning your Guardian into a Another Rider. :Dark Wallflower Blush: Oh, okay. I'll turn into Another Rider too. :Another Zangetsu Watch: Zangetsu! :(Dark Wallflower Blush transform into Another Zangetsu) :Kamen Rider Fake Zi-O Another RyugaArmor: Time... to... die. :Mario: Bring it on! :(Team Legendary Super Stars, Riku, Cupcake Slash, Medusa, Kamen Rider Fake Zi-O Another RyugaArmor, Another Sonic, Another Zangetsu, Guardians, Hard Guardians and Darkspine Magma Dragoon clones are fighting each other) :(Another Sonic kicks Mario) :Mario: grunts Man, I have Fire Flower. :(Mario uses Fire Flower and transforms into Fire Mario) :Fire Mario: I'll burn all of you. (He shoots fireballs at Guardians and Hard Guardians) :(Guardians and Hard Guardians are defeated) :Fire Mario: That's a spicy meatball. :Sora, Blueberry Cake, Cherry Crash, Cupcake Slash and Medusa: Eh? :Sonic the Hedgehog and Riku: He is crazy. :(Scene cuts to Sogou Tokiwa, Sento Kiryu and their friends traveling to Metal 4) :Sento Kiryu: Thank you for coming with me everybody. :Luigi: It's okay, it's okay, Sento. I'm going with you. :(Hanasaki Tsubomi and Kurumi Erika arrives) :Hanasaki Tsubomi and Kurumi Erika: We're here, too! :Sento Kiryu and Luigi: Girls? :Hanasaki Tsubomi: Yes, Sento-san. :Kurumi Erika: We are Precures! :Ryuga Banjo: They went us? Kurumi Erika You are smallest blue-haired fashion girl? :Kurumi Erika: Don't touch my hair, Muscled Fool. :Ryuga Banjo: (annoying) Who are you calling Muscled Fool? You're stupid! :Kurumi Erika: What?! I am beautiful. :Ryuga Banjo: No! You just said that I wasn't stupid! :Kurumi Erika: Stupid! Stupid! Stupid! And you stupid! :Luigi: Yeah, he is stupid. :Ryuga Banjo: (annoying) Shut up, Weegee! :Luigi: Hey! I'm not a strange Weegee! :Hanasaki Tsubomi: You two calm down. :Sento Kiryu: laughing Wait a minute, where's Evolto. :Evol-Driver: Cobra! Cobra! Evol Cobra! :(Kamen Rider Evol arrives) :Evol-Driver: Fuhahahahahahahaha! :Kamen Rider Evol: Yo! :Sento Kiryu: Woah! Evolto, are you ready? :Kamen Rider Evol: Yes! :Sento Kiryu: Banjo! Girls! Let's go! :(Sento, Ryuga, Tsubomi and Erika travels, but Kazumi waits) :Kazumi Sawatari: Hey! :(Ryuga heard Kazumi's voice) :(Blaze the Cat and Kazumi Sawatari arrives) :Kazumi Sawatari: Wait for me! :Ryuga Banjo: Kazumin! :Rainbow Dash: Guys, we have to help Mario, Sonic and the others! :Sento Kiryu: Everyone, let's go! :All: Okay. :(Zi-O in his Time Mazine alongside Sento, Luigi, Twilight Sparkle, Fluttershy, Pinkie Pie, Tsubomi and Ryusoulgers) :(Geiz in his Time Mazine alongside Ryuga, Evol, Kazumi, Applejack, Rainbow Dash, Rarity, Erika and Kyurangers) :Kamen Rider Geiz: Who are you? :Blaze the Cat: I'm Blaze. :Kamen Rider Geiz: Whatever. You ready, Sougo? :Kamen Rider Zi-O: I'm ready, Geiz. :Kamen Rider Zi-O, Kamen Rider Geiz and Kamen Rider Woz: Going to Metal 4! :(Kamen Rider Woz arrives) :Kamen Rider Zi-O: (shocked) Woz? :Kamen Rider Geiz: You're here to help? :Kamen Rider Woz: Yeah. I'm bringing Mizuki Kanzaki, Sora Kazesawa, Hime Shiratori, Yume Nijino, Lilie Shirogane, Rei Kizaki, Mio Minato, Mirai Asuka and Karen Kamishiro along too. :(Mizuki Kanzaki, Sora Kazesawa, Hime Shiratori, Yume Nijino, Lilie Shirogane, Rei Kizaki, Mio Minato, Mirai Asuka and Karen Kamishiro arrives) :Mio Minato: Hey. :Kamen Rider Zi-O: Well, alright then. :(Woz in his Time Mazine alongside with Mizuki Kanzaki, Sora Kazesawa, Hime Shiratori, Yume Nijino, Lilie Shirogane, Rei Kizaki, Mio Minato, Mirai Asuka and Karen Kamishiro) :(Three Time Mazines travels Metal 4) :(Scene cuts to Kamen Rider Rogue and Darkspine Magma Dragoon are still fighting) :(Kamen Rider Rogue uses Same Fullbottle) :Sclash Driver: (Evol-Driver voice) Shark! :(Kamen Rider Rogue beats Darkspine Magma Dragoon with his finisher) :Sclash Driver: (energy shark summoned) Tsuburenai! Charge Crush! :(Darkspine Magma Dragoon was beaten) :Kamen Rider Rogue: Let's go! :(Kamen Rider Rogue, Shadow, Adagio Dazzle, Emma Goodall and Ritla are going) :(The Tournament contiunes with Space Sheriff Gavan, Kamen Rider Black RX, Kamen Rider Accel and Kamen Rider Amazon Neo) :Accel Driver: Accel! Maximum Drive! :(Kamen Rider Accel kicks Kamen Rider Amazon Neo) :(Space Sheriff Gavan and Kamen Rider Black RX are fighting) :Space Sheriff Gavan: Gavan Dynamic! :(Space Sheriff Gavan beats Kamen Rider Black RX) :(Space Sheriff Gavan grabs the gem) :Ritla: Winner: Team Police! :Kohtaro Minami: See you later. :Chihiro: Bye. :(Kohtaro Minami and Chihiro were teleported away) :Announcer: Team Weird! From Regular Show! Mordecai!! From Kamen Rider Dragon Knight! Kamen Rider Incisor!! :Mordecai: Hey, Ian. :Ian: What? :Mordecai: You and me begin at the arena. :Ian: Yeah. :Announcer: Ultimate Rider Team! From Heisei Kamen Riders... Kamen Rider Gaim Kiwami Arms... :Kamen Rider Gaim Kiwami Arms: This is my stage now! :Announcer: And Kamen Rider Blade King Form!! :Kouta Kazuraba: Alright! Let's go, Kenzaki! :Kazuma Kenzaki: Yeah! :Kiwami Lockseed: Fruit Basket! :Kouta Kazuraba and Kazuma Kenzaki: Henshin! :Ian: Kamen Rider! :Rouze Absorber: Evolution King! :Sengoku Driver: Lock Open! Kiwami Arms! Dai! Dai! Dai! Dai! Dai Shogun! :(Ian, Kouta Kazuraba and Kazuma Kenzaki transforms into Kamen Rider Incisor, Gaim Kiwami Arms and Blade King Form) :(Inside the Geiz's Time Mazine) :Kamen Rider Incisor: Okay Mordecai, let's do this! :Mordecai: On it! Wait, Ian. I've got an idea! Let's create illusion versions of ourselves! :Kamen Rider Incisor: Right! :Mordecai: Infinity Illusion! :Incisor Visor: Illusion Vent! :(Mordecai and Kamen Rider Incisor created illusion versions of themselves) :Kamen Rider Blade King Form: I'll beat you. :Kamen Rider Incisor: Nooo!!! :(Kamen Rider Incisor and Mordecai beaten by Gaim Kiwami Arms and Blade King Form, but it turned out that they're illusions) :Kamen Rider Blade King Form: What?! :Kamen Rider Gaim Kiwami Arms: Where did they go?! :Mordecai: Ian, now! :(Kamen Rider Incisor defeated Kamen Rider Gaim Kiwami Arms and Kamen Rider Blade King Form) :(Kamen Rider Incisor grabs the gem) :Ritla: Winner: Team Weird! :(Banjo and Kazumi spit salty coffee straight at Kamen Rider Evol's face) :Ryuga Banjo: Disgusting, creepy coffee again? :Kamen Rider Evol: Yeah. :Rarity: He put salt into coffee. :Kazumi Sawatari: Are you kidding me?! :Kamen Rider Evol: Chao. :(Kamen Rider Evol leaves with his ability to teleports) :Kazumi Sawatari: Evolto, what are you going! :(Inside the Zi-O's Time Mazine) :(Kamen Rider Evol arrives with his ability to teleports) :Kamen Rider Evol: I gives coffee for you... :Sento Kiryu: Me! :Koh: Me! :Twilight Sparkle: Me too! :(Sento Kiryu, Koh and Twilight Sparkle drank Evolto's salty coffee) :Luigi: That's salty coffee to prank me. :(Sento Kiryu, Koh and Twilight Sparkle spit salty coffee straight at Kamen Rider Evol's face) :Melt and Asuna: laughing He is funny. :Koh: Please stop laughing me! :Melt and Asuna: Sorry. :Koh: I want water, please! :Pinkie Pie: (She tooks water) Here. :Koh: Thanks, Pinkie. (drinks water) sighs That's very salty. :Sento Kiryu: Evolto, you prank us? :Kamen Rider Evol: Come on guys, it is fun. :Sento Kiryu: Go away. :Kamen Rider Evol: Okay. :(Kamen Rider Evol leaves with his ability to teleports) :Sento Kiryu: sighs Great, he gone. :(Scene cuts to Kamen Rider Geiz and Kamen Rider Tsukuyomi) :Kamen Rider Geiz: Hey Tsukuyomi. Mind if I ask you somethin’? :Kamen Rider Tsukuyomi: What is it? :Kamen Rider Geiz: You’re loves her dress, right? :Kamen Rider Tsukuyomi: Yeah... :Kamen Rider Geiz: And Rarity make a dress for you as beautiful, right? :Kamen Rider Tsukuyomi: What about it? :Kamen Rider Geiz: Are... Are you a pinky? :(Kamen Rider Tsukuyomi gives an annoyed look at Kamen Rider Geiz) :Kamen Rider Tsukuyomi: (sarcastically) ...Yes, Geiz. I’m wear a pink-fashion dress! :Kamen Rider Geiz: Can... Can you wearing for me? :(Kamen Rider Tsukuyomi lets out an annoyed groan) :Kamen Rider Geiz: Sorry, Tsukuyomi, my bad. Didn't you have a Time Mazine? :Kamen Rider Tsukuyomi: Why yes, Geiz, I did have a Time Mazine. :(Kamen Rider Evol arrives with his ability to teleports) :Kamen Rider Evol: I have arrive. :Rarity: Get him! :Kamen Rider Evol: Wait, what— :(Evol was hits by Ryuga, Kazumi, Applejack, Rainbow Dash, Rarity and Kyurangers) :(Scene cuts to Team Legendary Super Stars, Riku, Cupcake Slash, Medusa, Kamen Rider Fake Zi-O Another RyugaArmor, Another Sonic, Another Zangetsu, Guardians, Hard Guardians and Darkspine Magma Dragoon clones are fighting each other) :Fire Mario: I used it. (He uses Thunder Flower) But, it won't work. :(Two Hard Guardian ready to shoot Mario) :Fire Mario: (He closed his eye) Mamma Mia... :Shadow the Hedgehog: Chaos Spear! :(Shadow the Hedgehog shoots Chaos Spear at the Hard Guardian's head) :(Megaforce Pink shoots at Hard Guardian) :Fire Mario: (He opened his eye) What... What happened?! :(Kamen Rider Rogue, Shadow the Hedgehog, Adagio Dazzle, Megaforce Pink and Ritla arrives) :Fire Mario: Gentoku! :Sonic the Hedgehog: Shadow! :Blueberry Cake, Cherry Crash, Cupcake Slash and Medusa: Adagio! :Sora: Emma! :Fire Mario: How are you back? :Kamen Rider Rogue: She wished me, Shadow, Emma and Adagio to help you. :(Kamen Rider Rogue uses Same Fullbottle) :Sclash Driver: (Evol-Driver voice) Shark! (energy shark summoned) Tsuburenai! Charge Crush! :(Kamen Rider Rogue beats Guardians and Hard Guardians with his finisher) :Kamen Rider Fake Zi-O Another RyugaArmor: Ritla, you betrayed me? :Ritla: Yes. :(Kamen Rider Fake Zi-O Another RyugaArmor detransformed into Dr. Galaga) :Dr. Galaga: Why... Why did you trick me?! :Ritla: I had enough of you manipulating me! :Sento Kiryu: She's right. :(Team Build, Team Zi-O, Hanasaki Tsubomi, Kurumi Erika, Mizuki Kanzaki, Sora Kazesawa, Hime Shiratori, Yume Nijino, Lilie Shirogane, Rei Kizaki, Mio Minato, Mirai Asuka, Karen Kamishiro, Humane Seven, Ryusoulgers, Lucky, Garu, Hammie, Balance and Kotaro Sakuma arrives) :Ritla: Sento-san. :Dr. Galaga: Build! Why could you...?! :Sento Kiryu: I'll find Gentoku. :Kamen Rider Rogue: Sento. :Hanasaki Tsubomi: Wait! Where's Luigi-san? :(Luigi jumps off) :Luigi: Lightning Fist Attack! :(Luigi uses Lightning Fist Attack to beaten at Another Zangetsu) :(Mario, Sonic, Sora, Blueberry Cake, Cherry Crash, Blaze, Riku, Cupcake Slash, Medusa, Hanasaki Tsubomi, Kurumi Erika, Mizuki Kanzaki, Sora Kazesawa, Hime Shiratori, Yume Nijino, Lilie Shirogane, Rei Kizaki, Mio Minato, Mirai Asuka, Karen Kamishiro,Sento, Ryuga, Kazumi, Gentoku, Humane Seven, Ryusoulgers, Lucky, Garu, Hammie, Balance and Kotaro Sakuma was shocked to see Dark Wallflower Blush was beaten by Luigi's fist) :(The Memory Stone was shattered and destroyed again) :All: He used his fist to defeat Dark Wallflower Blush?! :Dr. Galaga: No!! You'll never seen the last of me! :(Dr. Galaga leaves) :Sunset Shimmer: Where's Mordecai? :Sonic the Hedgehog: He's with Ian. :(Evolto gives coffee to Blueberry Cake and Cherry Crash) :Sora: Uh, Blueberry? I don't think you and Cherry should drink that. :Blueberry Cake: Uh, why is that, Sora? :(Both of the girls sees the salt on their coffee, as they spit take at Evolto) :Mario, Luigi, Sonic the Hedgehog, Sora, Twilight Sparkle, Rarity, Sento Kiryu, Sougo Tokiwa, Koh and Pinkie Pie: That's why. :Cherry Crash: Evolto, what is that for?! :Blueberry Cake: You just put salt on our coffee! :Cupcake Slash: Ooh, coffee! :Team Legendary Super Stars, Luigi, Riku, Kyurangers, Ryusoulgers, Humane Seven, Adagio Dazzle, Team Build, Team Zi-O, Emma Goodall, Precures, Mizuki Kanzaki, Sora Kazesawa, Hime Shiratori, Yume Nijino, Lilie Shirogane, Rei Kizaki, Mio Minato, Mirai Asuka, Karen Kamishiro, Ritla and Blaze the Cat: NOOOO!! :(Cupcake Slash spit takes at Evolto) :Cupcake Slash: Ugh! What is in that coffee, salt?! :Sonic the Hedgehog: Yeah, we tried to tell you about that. It was a prank by Evolto. :Emma Goodall: Hey, has anyone seen Troy, Noah and Jake? :(Scene cuts to Troy Burrows) :Noah Carver: Where's Mordecai? :Troy Burrows: He's still with Ian. :Jake Holling: But, Brody and Rose are with you, right? :Troy Burrows: Yeah. We better find Gia before it's too late! :(Lord Draven arrives) :Lord Draven: Hello, Troy Burrows. evilly :(Scene cuts to Sento, Ryuga, Kazumi and Gentoku Rogue) :Sento Kiryu: Now, shall we begin the experiment? :Sclash Driver: RabbitTank Jelly! Dragon Jelly! Robot Jelly! :Sento Kiryu, Ryuga Banjo and Kazumi Sawatari: Henshin! :Sclash Driver: Tsubureru! Nagareru! Afurederu! RabbitTank In Build Charge! Dragon In Cross-Z Charge! Robot In Grease! Braaaa! :(Sento Kiryu, Ryuga Banjo and Kazumi Sawatari transforms into Kamen Rider Build Charge, Cross-Z Charge and Grease) :Kamen Rider Cross-Z Charge: Wait a second, why did you transformed into Build Charge? :Kamen Rider Grease: I'll crush you with the fire burning in my heart! Here we go, Beardo! :Kamen Rider Build Charge: Cross-Z Charge You are stupid. :Kamen Rider Cross-Z Charge: Oh, yeah? Well, you invented a new weapon called the Beat Blaster that you gave me. :Kamen Rider Build Charge: That is true. :(Team Legendary Super Stars, Luigi, Riku, Kyurangers, Ryusoulgers, Humane Seven, Team Build, Team Zi-O, Super Megaforce Pink, Precures, Shadow the Hedgehog, Blaze the Cat, Another Sonic, Another Zangetsu, Guardians, Hard Guardians and Darkspine Magma Dragoon clones are fighting each other) :Kamen Rider Build Charge: Alright! :(Kamen Rider Build Charge uses Rabbit Fullbottle inserts into Twin Breaker) :Twin Breaker: Single! :Sclash Driver: Scrap Break! :(Kamen Rider Build Charge jumps) :Twin Breaker: Single Break! :(Kamen Rider Build Charge stabs at Single Break the Guardians, Hard Guardians and Darkspine Magma Dragoon clones) :(Kamen Rider Cross-Z Charge uses Cross-Z Dragon inserts into Twin Breaker) :Twin Breaker: Ready, Go! :(And Lock Fullbottle inserts into Beat Blaster) :Beat Blaster: Special Tune! Hippare! (upbeat electro music) :Kamen Rider Cross-Z Charge: No one can stop me now! :Twin Breaker: Let's Finish! :Beat Blaster: Smash Shoot! :(Kamen Rider Cross-Z Charge shoots Let's Finish and Smash Shoot at the Guardians, Hard Guardians and Darkspine Magma Dragoon clones) :(Kamen Rider Grease uses Robot Sclashjelly and Tank Fullbottle inserts into Twin Breaker) :Twin Breaker: Twin! :(Kamen Rider Rogue uses Bat Fullbottle inserts into Nebulasteam Gun) :Nebulasteam Gun: Fullbottle! :Kamen Rider Grease: Ready... :Kamen Rider Rouge: Set... :Kamen Rider Grease and Kamen Rider Rouge: FIRE! :Twin Breaker: Twin Finish! :Nebulasteam Gun: Funky Attack! Fullbottle! :(Kamen Rider Grease and Kamen Rider Rouge shoots at the Darkspine Magma Dragoon clones) :Kamen Rider Rouge: Nice job, Potato. :Kamen Rider Grease: You too, Beardo. :(Team Zi-O, Kyurangers, Ryusoulgers, Humane Seven, Super Megaforce Pink, Precures, Shadow the Hedgehog, Blaze the Cat, Guardians, Hard Guardians and Darkspine Magma Dragoon clones are fighting each other) :Black Wizard Ridewatch: Black Wizard! :Ziku-Driver: Armor Time! (drumroll to upbeat music) Please! Black Wizard! :(Kamen Rider Geiz transforms into Kamen Rider Geiz Black WizardArmor, but that's electric shock) :Kamen Rider Geiz Black WizardArmor: What happened?! Whatever, I'll use this! :(Kamen Rider Geiz Black WizardArmor uses Pikachu Ridewatch inserts into Zikan Zax Yumi Mode) :Zikan Zax: Finish Time! :Ziku-Driver: Finish Time! Black Wizard! :Kamen Rider Geiz Black WizardArmor: Geiz Black Lightning Volt Shoot! :Zikan Zax: Pikachu! Giwa Giwa Shoot! :Ziku-Driver: Shikkoku no! Time Burst! :(Kamen Rider Geiz Black WizardArmor shoots Geiz Black Lightning Volt Shoot at the Darkspine Magma Dragoon clones) :Kamen Rider Geiz Black WizardArmor: I did it. (He was electric shockes himself) Ahh...Gah! :(Kamen Rider Geiz Black WizardArmor detransforms into Kamen Rider Geiz) :Kamen Rider Tsukuyomi: Geiz! Are you okay. :Kamen Rider Geiz: It's Black Wizard Watch is... Is dangerous. :Kamen Rider Build Charge: A Black Wizard Watch is dangerous? But why. :Another Sonic: (Roars) :Kamen Rider Cross-Z Charge: Uh, Sento, worry about the Black Wizard Watch later. We've gotta stop Another Sonic. :Kamen Rider Build Charge: Don't worry Banjo, we exchanged a Sclash Driver for a Build Driver. :Kamen Rider Cross-Z Charge: I got it! :(Kamen Rider Build Charge and Cross-Z Charge are exchanged a Sclash Driver for a Build Driver and Using Mario and Sonic Ridewatch) :Kamen Rider Build Charge: Banjo, use it! (Build Charge hands Cross-Z Charge a Sonic Ridewatch) :Kamen Rider Cross-Z Charge: Thanks! :Mario Ridewatch: Mario! :Sonic Ridewatch: Sonic! :(The two Ridewatch are used to create as the Haikankou, Fire, Harinezumi and F1 Fullbottle) :Build Driver: Haikankou! Fire! Harinezumi! F1! Best Match! :Kamen Rider Build Charge: Best Match! It's here...! :Build Driver: Are you Ready? :Kamen Rider Build Charge: Build Up! :Kamen Rider Cross-Z Charge: Nobody cares! :(Kamen Rider Build Charge and Cross-Z Charge transforms into Kamen Rider Build Mario Form and Cross-Z Sonic Form) :Build Driver: Mario! Sonic! :Mario and Sonic the Hedgehog: (confused) Why are they Best Match into myself? :Kamen Rider Build Mario Form: It's because we use our new forms. :Mario and Sonic the Hedgehog: Oh. :Kamen Rider Zi-O: We'll help too, Sento, Banjo. :Kamen Rider Build Mario Form: Alright. Sougo, Geiz, take this! :(Kamen Rider Build Mario Form and Kamen Rider Cross-Z Sonic Form throws a Mario Ridewatch and Sonic Ridewatch to Kamen Rider Zi-O and Kamen Rider Geiz) :Kamen Rider Zi-O: Thanks. Let's go, Geiz. :Kamen Rider Geiz: Yeah. :Mario Ridewatch: Mario! :Sonic Ridewatch: Sonic! :Ziku-Drivers: Armor Time! Mario/Sonic! :(Kamen Rider Zi-O and Kamen Rider Geiz transform into MarioArmor and SonicArmor) Trivia * Princess Applejack was screaming by Luigi's face * The birthday of Lily Pad. * It is revealed that Youngmee Song and Aunt Christie knows that Sugar Sprinkles was living inside the Sweet Truck the whole time. * Hanasaki Tsubomi, Kurumi Erika, Hoshizora Miyuki, Nono Hana, Yakushiji Saaya, Kagayaki Homare, Aisaki Emiru, Ruru Amour, Ryusoulgers, Lucky, Garu, Hammie, Balance and Kotaro Sakuma are cameo. * Sento Kiryu and Ryuga Banjo getting Luigi's name wrong. * Sento Kiryu talks Ritla on the phone. * Sento Kiryu threw away his smartphone with his anger. * Ritla was crying by Sento Kiryu finds Gentoku Himuro. * Sento Kiryu felt guilty for yelling at Ritla and realizes that Gentoku was with Shadow and Adagio due to Dr. Galaga's manipulation. * Evolto was spit take salty coffee in his face by Luigi, Garu, Geiz, Rarity, Sento, Banjo, Kazumi, Twilight Sparkle, Koh, Mario, Sonic, Blueberry Cake and Cherry Crash. * Debut of Kamen Rider Fake Zi-O Another RyugaArmor. * Shadow the Hedgehog, Adagio Dazzle and Gentoku Himuro are going to back by Ritla's wish. * Mario, Sonic, Sora, Blueberry Cake, Cherry Crash, Blaze, Riku, Cupcake Slash, Medusa, Hanasaki Tsubomi, Kurumi Erika, Sento, Ryuga, Kazumi, Gentoku, Humane Seven, Ryusoulgers, Lucky, Garu, Hammie, Balance and Kotaro Sakuma was shocked to see Dark Wallflower Blush was beaten by Luigi's fist. * Luigi meets Mario again. * Return of Yamato Kazariki, Captain Marvelous, Takaharu Igasaki, Stinger, Kagura Izumi, Lupinrangers, Patrangers, Luka Millfy, Emu Hojo, Kuroto Dan, Shinosuke Tomari, Daigo Kiryu, Amy Yuzuki and Gamerpen, Zoe Star Pink, Mercy Feral Siren, North Bridge, Esbern, Contralto, Lily, Regressa, Night Quill and Quillwrite. * Weegee Army as imitations made by Evolto. But, Luigi disgusted him. * Debut of Thunder Luigi, Build Ghost Form (Best Match with Obake and Parka), Build Mario Form (Best Match with Haikankou and Fire), Cross-Z Sonic Form (Best Match with Harinezumi and F1 (Sonic ver.)), Kamen Rider Build Charge, Kamen Rider Geiz Black WizardArmor, Kamen Rider Zi-O MarioArmor, Kamen Rider Geiz SonicArmor and Kamen Rider Rogue Charge. *Thunder Luigi and Kamen Rider Evol Black Hole uses Rider Kick to beats Dark Wallflower Blush and she died. * Debut of Tanjiro Kamado, Nezuko Kamado, Zenitsu Agatsuma and Inosuke Hashibira. Gallery Sento,_Ryuga,_Kazumi.jpg|Sento Kiryu, Ryuga Banjo and Kazumi Swatari 9a88aecc2685b09ede5a173626dd4d8c.jpg|Kamen Rider Cross-Z, Kamen Rider Build, Kamen Rider Zi-O and Kamen Rider Geiz Team Up Applejack preparing the apple fritters S2E25.png|Apple Fritters Soarin' approaches Applejack's stand S1E26.png|Apples Pies, Apple Fries, Apple Dumplings, Caramel Apples and Apple Juices Applejack insulted by Prince Blueblood S1E26.png|Apple Cupcakes Rabbids are waving hi to the President.jpg|Underwear Rabbid got some four boxes sausages for Lily Pad's birthday party JTuWmbD.png|Pepperoni Plates Spike carrying giant plate of nachos S4E15.png|Spike is carrying giant plate of nachos for Lily Pad's birthday party Sausage Kabobs.jpg|Sausage Kabobs Rabbids are on the top of the submarine.jpg|Rabbid Trio shows the Unified Heroes all the boxes of sausages for Lily Pad's birthday party Gorilla Rabbid is on the flying saucer.jpg|Gorilla Rabbid is holding the giant sausage for Lily Pad's birthday party Youngmee, Christie and Sugar Sprinkles.jpg|Cupcakes Cupcake Sliders.jpg|Cupcake Sliders Ultimate Cupcakes.jpg|Ultimate Cupcakes Ultimate Cupcake Recipe.jpg|Ultimate Cupcake Recipe Mordechai and Rigby are making ultimate cupcakes.jpg|Rigby shows Youngmee Song a picutre of Mordecai and him are making Ultimate Cupcakes 146546923317174169.png|Princess Applejack is bringing the apple cake to Lily Pad's birthday party ECKl0PdUEAAOB91.jpg|Mario Ridewatch Sonic omniwatch active by cd rice ddbu5eu-fullview.jpg|Sonic Ridewatch 1566087717214-560x315.jpg|Ritla's Blank Watch Dh2pvduV4AAHoCt.jpeg|Sento and Ryuga test Science with Sci-Twi Kamen rider black wizard ridewatch by mrthermomanpreacher ddhpf5s-pre.jpg|Black Wizard Ridewatch ECU0csNUYAApNPx.jpg|Pikachu Ridewatch 1000132940_9-440x440.jpg|Fake Zi-O's Another Ryuga Watch 69123002 p3 master1200.jpg|RabbitTank Sclashjelly 69123002_p1_master1200.jpg|Kamen Rider Build Charge 66989201 p1 master1200.jpg|Tank Breaker Ddhpfa4-80c19b30-1f16-4fd3-95de-c9b8eeccfa87.jpg|Kamen Rider Geiz Black WizardArmor Ddbtxtu-8c3f89ec-b339-4acb-b047-e91bdb731a15.png|Beat Blaster Weegee's_Army.png|Weegee Army (Evolto's imitations) Dd6fl0n-2ca2db72-6353-49ca-a565-a8c3d84a88ac.png|Ziku Gun Mario Fullbottle and Sonic Fullbottle.jpg|Mario Fullbottle and Sonic Fullbottle 2e8efaa2ec2d391b665e71b14724e431.jpg|Crocodile Sclashjelly D 03GuiU0AA-hTn.jpg|Dragreder Progrise Key D vds7cVUAAmsXX.jpg|Kick Hopper Progrise Key EFmzUozU0AA-jiO.jpg|Shining Ryukendo Progrise Key D3j3dwv-4fc7fdc5-81c4-42c9-9023-7209df00e197.png|Ranger Operator Series Mammoth Ranger Key, Ranger Operator Series T-Rex Ranger and Ranger Series Triceratops Ranger Key Kyoryunavykey.jpg|Dino Charge Talon Ranger Key MidoNinger Ranger Key.jpg|Ninja Steel Green Key Pinkie pie zyudenchi by ryeguy5-d66y2ko.jpg|Princess Pinkie Pie Charger Penny ling zyudenchi by ryeguy5-d6elv00.png|Penny Ling Charger Wondercolts Zyudenchi, Dazzlings Zyudenchi and Shadowbolts Zyudenchi.jpg|Wondercolts Charger, Dazzlings Charger and Shadowbolts Charger Waza01.png|Red Aquitar Ranger Power Star Waza02.png|Red Wind Ranger Power Star Waza06.png|Space Sheriff Skyfire Power Star Category:Super Smash Strongest Battle (Super Hero Taisen Series) Category:Super Smash Strongest Battle Episodes Category:Crossovers